Palomas al vuelo
by luc.artrevi
Summary: Cuando Armin se da cuenta que la amistad y cercanía que siente por Jean se está convirtiendo en algo más, la situación lo sobrepasa. Por su parte Jean tiene un secreto que no piensa revelar a nadie, sin embargo, la presencia del rubio lo descontrola. ¿Será suficiente querer a una persona a pesar del qué dirán? ¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo, volando a ras del suelo?
1. Chapter Noches de desvelo

**Noches de desvelo **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Nos soy dueña de Snk, y que triste (?. Todos los personajes hasta donde sé pertenecen a Kodansha o a Isayama, así que pues es eso. Si ven horrores de ortografia disculpenme hice lo mejor que pude, es lo malo de tener de dislexia.

* * *

Recogí mi maltratado cabello rubio en una coleta . Mientras veía la noche transcurrir pienso en todo lo que había pasado un poco más temprano, no podía -ni quería -olvidar las palabras que Jean me había dicho.

\- Armin, te protegeré .Aunque seas fuerte todos necesitamos una mano de vez en cuando, así que déjame ayudarte ¿Quieres?. Después de todo te lo debo -. murmuró en mi oído un rarísimo Jean.

Bueno, tal vez no signifique nada es una manera para regresarme el favor que le hice al salvarlo la vez que quedó inconsciente. Aunque en el fondo para mí no era un favor sino algo que me nació desde dentro, un repentino deseo de llevarlo sano y salvo.

Sin embargo lo había notado. Que yo era fuerte, incluso antes de que yo lo notará . No me considero fuerte, pero que Jean tan sincero y cruel como es, haya dicho esas palabras me deja sorprendido aunque quizás no deba impactarme tanto ya que, después de todos estos meses en los que nos habían forzado a convivir ( eufemismo para tratar de no ser asesinados por esos locos con armas o peor aún por titanes) no podíamos evitar sentir aprecio el uno por el otro (o al menos yo siento eso por él ) . Claro está, no al grado de cegarme y no ver los defectos del susodicho . También me percato de sus virtudes, mucho más de sus virtudes.

Pero ese sentimiento de cercanía teñido por una gota de aprecio, fácilmente se podía convertir en algo más y no quiero descubrir qué era ese "algo más ".

Me asusta la simple idea de pensar de alguna manera anormal acerca de Jean, que sí bien sabía, había muchas personas que eran de "esa" manera .Cuando eran descubiertos se les aislaba y se les hacía llamar desviados . Yo no podía, no debía ser ese tipo de personas. Por esa razón, por esa sencilla razón en éste momento me estaba desvelando al estar pensando en eso.

Creo que es una absurda idea, pero lo pienso porque quiero saber todas las posibles maneras en las que se puede desarrollar algo entre él y yo para que no se realice ninguna. No quiero ser aislado y tampoco quiero eso para Jean.

Cuando me hallé tan cansado para todo este pensamiento que a mi mente llegaba, sí incluso yo, Armin, tan inteligente cual -se suponía que era - me parecía difícil resolver el problema acerca de mis sentimientos por mi compañero castaño. Soñoliento me dispuse a dormir.

POV Jean

La sopa que comíamos se encontraba desabrida como siempre. Y no le alcanzaba a llenar el estómago a Sasha quien ya se encontraba hablando con Eren y Mikasa acerca de no sé qué misión y tampoco me interesa demasiado averiguarlo . Claro está lo hace con el único objetivo de quitarles un poco de su comida.

Sonreí ante la simple idea de ver a un Eren con hambre más tarde.

A mi lado degustaba su plato Connie. No es como si Connie me cayera mal o algo parecido, simplemente se me hacía un poco idiota y muy infantil pero lo quería. Pensaba todo esto mientras meneaba la cuchara dentro de la sopa mirándola con desagrado. Ante el pensamiento que había tenido anteriormente sobre el idiota gire la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Hey sigues con hambre ?.- le pregunté aunque ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta, por esa razón le moví mi plato de lugar hacía donde estaba esto .- dije sin mucho ánimo al fin y al cabo me estaba haciendo un favor a mí. Connie sorprendido como imbécil que es, se me quedó viendo durante unos segundos antes de tomar el plato, sacar mi cuchara y meter la suya al plato murmurando un apenado gracias.

-Oye, ¿no sabes qué pasó con Armin? . Se suponía que despertará temprano como nosotros -. mencioné distraído en parte para sacar tema de conversación y por enterarme qué rayos había pasado con el rubio. Me inquieta su comportamiento últimamente. Y al mismo tiempo yo me inquieto preguntándome porque me interesa. Una parte de mi lo sabe, sin embargo, no lo quiero admitir

\- Yo no lo ví por mis propios ojos pero al parecer le llamó la atención el capitán . Ya sabes cómo es el humor del capitán así que prob…-. Connie tiene una tendencia a extenderse mucho a un tema, aunado a que Eren curioso por la mención de su mejor amigo había dirigido su mirada hacia nosotros. Tuve que cortar por lo sano, ya tenía lo que quería.

-Bueno, Connie .Puedo imaginarlo. -. le dije a Connie mientras le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo a la mesa de Eren y Mikasa.

-Mhm lo siento , creo que hablé muy fuerte ó el apenado moreno.

-Sí, no pasa nada no le temo a Eren sino a Mikasa -. dije cruzando los brazos.

\- Hey mira ya está aquí. Y bastante agotado como suponía .-. me toca el brazo izquierdo para llamar mi atención.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba sentándose en la mesa de Eren, la cabellera rubia sobresalía en mi mirada más de lo que me gustaría admitir .No pensaba de cualquier forma que se sentaría junto a mí . Pero para qué negarlo me hacía ilusión (ilusión tal vez sea demasiado, dejémoslo en grata sorpresa) que comiera conmigo, bueno yo no, no comí puesto que ya había regalado mi comida al moreno despistado.

POV Armin

Me habría gustado tener una excusa la que sea .Cualquier estúpida idea hubiera servido para verlo más de 3 segundos. Mientras tanto mis amigos se preparaban para lanzarme preguntas incómodas acerca de mi castigo . Estaban mirándose . Decidiendo cuál de ellos preguntaría primero.

-Así qué castigado, eh. Dime que no te puso a limpiar como el maníaco de la limpieza que es -. sonrió comprensivo Eren.

Bien me dije mentalmente están en modo compasivo, no es como si me gustará que me tengan lástima pero eso es mejor a cualquier regaño.

\- De hecho puede que no estuviera tan enojado sólo me mandó a limpiar las caballerizas y a los caballos -. Le devuelvo la sonrisa un poco torcida, tampoco quiero que se preocupen por mí.

-Bueno, Armin . El punto es que no te levantes tarde otra vez . Ahora ya sabes lo que puede pasar -. dice Mikasa con una mirada de advertencia .Bajo los ojos apenado.

Intento no dirigir mi mirada hacia su mesa . En lugar de eso veo tranquilamente mi plato.

-Sí, no se preocupen, chicos. Ya aprendí la lección -. Les sonrió a los dos . Enfatizando más la sonrisa hacia donde está Mikasa más que nada para mantenerla tranquila . No se miran muy convencidos. Sé que me conocen tan bien y se preocupan tanto que querrán averiguar lo que pasa.

-No pasa nada , chicos. Ahora a seguir comiendo que Armin debe tener hambre dice una Sasha muy animada con la boca llena de pan .

Comienzo a darle mi primer bocado al plato frente mí . De repente me siento observado por unos ojos café claro. Jean por qué haces esto. Por Shiganshina dame fuerza. Fijo mi vista al frente sin mirar una parte específica. No quiero que se den cuenta que él es la causa de mi desvelo.

* * *

¿Qué onda? Aquí Luc tranqui. Osea yo mera. Primero quiero **darte las gracias** si llegaste hasta aquí. Sé que el Jearmin no es el shipp más popular de SNK, y posiblemente (para mi tristeza) nunca lo sea. **Son pocas pero de las poquitas que son se han hecho maravillas. Si quieren comprobarlo vean mis historias favoritas. **

Esta historia será de duración media y espero actualizar una vez a la semana, asi que deseenme suerte.


	2. Chapter Descubierto

POV Jean

No sabía cuándo había empezado esa extraña serie de acontecimientos que me obligaron a emparejarme con Armin. Quizá comenzó desde que me salvó de morir devorado por lo estúpidos titanes e incluso me llevó cabalgando en su caballo. Aunque si lo pienso más detenidamente (y no es como si yo siempre piense mucho las cosas ) esto inició en la expedición 57° cuando lo ví junto a Reiner tratando de lanzar la luz negra y me acerque a ellos persiguiendo a la titán excéntrico. Lo convencí de que era mejor pelear sin tener la fuerza necesaria para combatirla.

En ese entonces pensaba en él ser como un débil y enclenque que dependía de estar con Eren y Mikasa para no ser comido por los titanes (y puede que no haya estado totalmente equivocado). Sin embargo, algo cambió en mi manera de pensar. En cierto modo yo también era un débil, un cobarde. La única razón por la que me había unido a legión de reconocimiento era por la absurda idea de hacer que valiera la pena las muertes de mis compañeros, de mi mejor amigo Marco, de los que querían que las cosas cambiaran y, que siguiendo esa ideología dieron su vida sin pensar a quienes dejarían detrás. Estoy seguro que esa fue la principal razón por la que lo comprendí y comencé a tratarlo con respeto, como a un igual.

Los días de compañerismo con Armin eran y son especiales. Recuerdo que a pesar de su estatura y su figura fina, es un chico. Un chico que hace acelerar mi corazón.

Los chicos no te deben gustar, jean. Me repito esto como una mantra en las noches. Lo anterior sucedió cuando tenía cinco años y le comenté inocentemente a mi madre que me gustaban las niñas y los niños. Me sorprendió el manotazo de ella y luego su rostro increpándome y levantando la voz visiblemente afectada, ¡no te deben de gustar los chicos, Jean! Estos últimos años me había convencido de eso. Las chicas son las únicas que me atraen. Por supuesto. Mikasa es bella, quizás la más bella de toda la legión y, eso no importaría si no sintiera incomodidad y las misma opresiòn en el pecho, tan falto de aire y sobrado de anhelo cuando veo a su amigo con hermosos ojos azules. Un chico.

-Jean - escucho una voz similar que en vez de despertarme me adormece más. Sin embargo hago un esfuerzo por despertarme.

-Umm - farfullo adormilado. -¿Qué pasa?- me incorporo apoyando mi mano sobre el colchón. Retiro con cuidado la cobija.

-Necesito un favor- dice el rubio agachado tomando mi hombro con su mano derecha.

Está despeinado, los cabellos rubios sobresalen de su capucha negra. Me extraña que no tenga puesta la verde, pero supongo que está relacionado con no ser descubierto.

-Maldita sea, Armin. Qué es lo que puedes necesitar a estas horas .- murmuro irritado. El chico es lindisimo y me cae de puta madre. Pero nadie ni nada puede interrumpir mi sueño sin gruñirle un poco.

-Escucha es un poco difícil para mí pedirte esto pero como antes dijiste que me protegerias, no veo el problema pa..-

\- Al grano Arlert - le tapo la boca siento su cálido aliento sobre mi mano derecha, lo que me provoca un leve sonrojo. Éste se sorprende por mi acción no aunque no retira mi mano hasta que yo lo hago. Una vez mi mano retirada sonríe levemente.

-Bien escucha con atención-dice tranquilo y mirándome a los ojos con gratitud anticipada. Si al principio se le notaba nervioso y avergonzado ahora está más que tranquilo. Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá.

* * *

Me está costando bastante ponerme en contexto con lo que había escrito. Confieso que este capitulo lo escribi desde el 2016, y que no entiendo a qué me refiero con bola negra. Una vez más quiero agradecerte si llegaste hasta aquí. Estos capítulos serán cortos, pero el fic planeo con suerte que sea largo, así que van a seguir aguantandome un rato más. Como recompensa puedo asegurar que el siguiente cap es largo, tan largo que este sería su inicio, así que decidí cortarlo en dos partes y este es el resultado. No me no me odien (?

Si te gusto recuerda que puedes mandar un review todo lindo, o bien, si quieres mentarme la madre también puedes hacerlo.


	3. Chapter Caos

POV Armin

No creí que aceptaría ayudarme. No es como si pensara que él es una mala persona o algo parecido, pero tampoco es un santo y mi favor es un poco inusual para el concepto que la gente tiene de mí.

-Ah, rápido, no puedo más -grita un cansado Jean sosteniendo las cajas que le pedí me ayudará a recoger de aquel lugar.

-Espera, Jean. Sabes que mi condición física no es como la tuya-. explico frunciendo el ceño visiblemente molesto, caminando lo más rápido que puedo. Es complicado caminar por la lluvia que arrecia sobre nosotros y los charcos que se acumulan en el suelo.

-Vamos. Eres fuerte a tu manera. Y me agrada eso de ti.- gira la cabeza hacia mi y me sonríe . Me hipnotiza tanto su sonrisa que yo también sonrío .Claro que para cuando lo hago no alcanza a verla por que se voltea batallando con las cajas . Jean, si supieras lo que provoca tu sonrisa en mi no lo harías nunca más. Ni siquiera podrías verme a los ojos.

\- Si nos descubren no nos preocuparemos de luchar contra los titanes ya que la misma legión nos echara a sus fauces.- menciona con reclamo. Suspiro cansado. De verdad que Jean a veces puede llegar a ser muy exagerado.

Corremos en dirección al cuartel donde están los demás, llevamos poco más de cuatro semanas allí y nada parece decir que eso pronto vaya a cambiar. El lodo se cuela por mi viejo calzado, me arrepiento de haber llevado las botas menos viejas que tengo.

Jean en cambio se dispuso a vestirse con la mejor ropa casual que habría podido encontrar, se ve seductor, varonil. _**Jean**_

Minutos antes había esparcido una bolsa con su ropa sobre su viejo colchón del que se apropio recién llegando. A pesar de pensar que se demoraría demasiado cuando le explique mi favor, no le tomó más de 2 minutos el elegir su atuendo.

-Cuidado, ya casi llegamos. Creo que será mejor revisar que no esté nadie por los alrededores- murmura una vez después de que lo alcanzara. Lo miro atentamente, se está tomando muy enserio el ayudarme.

A la luz de la luna su facciones parecen salvajes, se acrecienta su mirada felina, igual y son imaginaciones mías. No sé qué me pasa, regularmente nunca observo a las personas. No soy una persona afectiva, siempre miro de soslayo a los demás. Con Jean no. Jamás. Nunca podría ignorarlo, sería tan imposible como convencer a Eren que cambie de opinión.

-Listo, vamos. No hay moros en la costa -me toma de la mano para no quedarme atrás. Siento mis mejillas encenderse. Que me pasa. Por Sina, más me vale recuperar mi cordura.

Me sorprende su fuerza ya que me mientras me toma de su mano, con la otra carga las cajas, y estoy seguro están bastante pesadas.

Una vez que entramos sigilosamente a su habitación suelta mi mano apenado, y coloca cuidadosamente las cajas sobre el colchón .

Me pide explicaciones con la mirada. Es curioso cómo a pesar del poco tiempo de relacionarnos entienda lo quiere expresar con su mirada, de alguna manera siento que es mantener un lazo que no tienes a menos que exista una conexión especial con esa persona, y por experiencia personal eso sólo lo he logrado con el tiempo. Con Eren y Mikasa. Mikasa y Eren, los tres somos inseparables desde pequeños. Últimamente por el ritmo de las misiones y el ambiente que se respira en los comedores no tenemos tiempo para hablar como antes, sin embargo, quiero que lo que tenemos los tres no cambie y esta es una forma que tengo para que eso no pase.

-Y bien -se pronuncia al fin, cansado y sudoroso. Sentándose en en el espacio de su cama libre.

-Hago esto por Eren. Pronto es su cumpleaños y hace mucho que no podemos celebrarlo. Ya sabes la situación nos sobrepasa en muchas ocasiones.-me adelanto, sé que en caso de Jean no parará de molestarme hasta que finalmente averigüé lo que quiere. Digo a la vez que me siento en la cama. Sobra decir que el espacio entre nosotros es reducido.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Que tonto e infantil de mi parte estar pensando en celebrar un cumpleaños con todo por lo que hemos pasado. Seguramente esto no será lo peor que nos sucederá.-

Jean se limita a soplar con desgano, derrotado. Le he ganado unos de los comentarios aderezados con su cruda sinceridad. Y sé que se queda con ganas de más. Jean es como Eren no pueden parar de preguntar, de rascar la herida hasta obtener lo que quieren. Son egoístas y nunca se ponen a pensar antes de hablar, dicen cosas hirientes, a veces a quien menos deben y aun así es imposible no quererlos.

-¿Todas esas cajas contienen un regalo o qué mierda ?-pregunta irritado .Tenía razón este interrogatorio no hacía sino comenzar.

-No, esta lo tiene -saco de una pequeña caja el aparato de forma irregular. Jean nunca había visto algo así lo deduzco por su cara de asombro cuando lo ve.

-¿Qué es eso ?- me pregunta acercando su mano al frío tacto del recipiente dentro del cual la arena cae lentamente.

-¿Te gusta ?.Es un reloj de arena- se lo entrego como si el regalo fuera para el. Mi mente se concentra en no respirar su aroma, todo él.

-Vaya no sabía que estas cosas existían -Toca el frío tacto del vidrio la cual mira con extrañeza.

-Supongo que sabes que desconozco para qué sirve, ¿no?.-Sonríe de lado.

-Sí, perdón. Cuenta el tiempo que transcurre mediante la arena que va bajando hasta que el último grano cae , lo volteas y empieza a repetirse el proceso.- explico suavemente, por alguna razón me siento cómodo estando a solas con Jean. Lo cual es bastante curioso tomando en cuenta la incomodidad que me provoca cuando tengo mis noches de desvelo.

-Mira. -tomo el reloj y lo volteo empieza a caer a caer nuevamente la arena.

-Gracias por la explicación .-fija su mirada en mis ojos, no puedo evitar mirarlos y reflejarme en ellos. Aunque lo que quisiera que me reflejará son sus pensamientos, quiero meterme en su cabeza y ver un rato lo que pasa en ella. Si sigue con su enamoramiento con Mikasa, que piensa de nuestra situación actual respecto a lo de la familia Reiss, si está determinado a no dudar cuando se vuelva a presentar un intento de asesinarlo por un enemigo.

Antes de conocerlo pensaba que solo era un joven egoísta y pedante, la convivencia con él me había dado un par de valiosas lecciones. Su curiosa filosofía de vida aunado a su carácter especialmente crudo, sin reservas. Me pregunto si cuando ama es igual.

POV Jean

Me acerco poco a poco hacia el rubio, puedo sentir sentir su calor corporal aumentar. Sus manos siguen sosteniendo el reloj de arena se lo quito y lo dejo cuidadosamente sobre el colchón sin despegar la vista, él me mira dudoso.

-Eres dulce, Arlert-digo sonriendo levemente mientras me acerco él da un respingo -Lástima que la dulzura no sea muy común hoy en día.-menciono para mi mismo.

El hecho de todo esto. Arriesgarse a un castigo ejemplar por salir del cuartel, de robar unas cajas de quién sabe qué desván. Todo eso por su estúpido amigo. Me parece todo muy dulce.

-¿Jean? -me acerco tanto a sus labios que puedo sentir la suavidad de estos. Me quedo sobre sus labios un segundo más y empiezo el contacto con su boca tomando su cara entre mis manos. Armin cierra los ojos y corresponde el contacto. Y de pronto abre los ojos y me empuja el pecho para librarse de mi agarre .

-Yo lo siento …no puedo-lagrimea, se le ven los ojos apunto de echarse a llorar. Su cara denota preocupación y está temblando.

-Armin-le llamo, quiero seguir envuelto en sus brazos pero éste da la vuelta y se va corriendo olvidando las cajas que son para el idiota suicida .

Suspiro frustado. No sé porque lo hice, entiendo que si alguien te besa (o intento de beso fracasado como yo lo dí) te sorprendas. Además Armin, no lo sabe. O no lo sabía, hasta ahora. El pequeño seguramente estará confundido de porque lo besé si se supone que estoy enamorado de Mikasa. De verdad que a veces puedo ser un idiota.

Miro las cajas con desgano. Sólo me queda esperar. El primer paso ya lo dí (para mi fortuna o desgracia) ahora a observar a dónde lleva esto.

* * *

Aquí otra vez molestando con mi escrito y prosa mediocre. ¿Cómo están? Para este fic decidí que tomaré más en serio el canon original, por lo cual ya he releído el manga hasta lo deje más o menos hasta el capitulo 90. Y dios mío, cada capítulo es mejor que el anterior. Voy rezagada en Snk, maldita vida universitaria (?

De una vez advierto que este será uno de los capítulos más largos que hago. Prefiero mantener el ritmo poco a poco que hacer caps de más 5,000 palabras y se me acabe la imaginación (que tampoco tengo mucho, pero que se le va a hacer). Como dicen por ahí, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado. Todavía no sé si alguien leerá esto, pero me mantengo optimista. Por si tienes cuenta en FF un review no haría daño, y la verdad me haría ilusión, aunque sólo sean fallos de mi horrografía


	4. Chapter Esperar

Jean POV

Trato de evitar a Armin a toda costa. No voy a ser yo quien se acerque primero. Es un principio que he establecido desde que empecé a sentir esto por él y deseo mantener firme mi postura. Necesito mantenerme firme.

Me intranquiliza que él también me evite. Maldita sea, Armin. No seas un puto orgulloso.

De pronto recuerdo las cajas de comida y el reloj de arena . Al parecer por lo asustado que estaba las había dejado a su suerte, conmigo. Las veo ahí están ajenas de todo lo que pasó cuando en realidad ellas fueron, en parte, las culpables. Bueno ellas y el reloj de arena. ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado.

Mi mente piensa en excusas para poder hablarle, pero recuerdo que es el que tiene que mantener el interés respecto a las cajas olvidadas. Me debe hablar para entregarselas. ¿O no?

Quién sabe después de todo Armin es impredecible, yo lo tengo en ese concepto. Es de ese tipo de personas que parecen que todo lo llevan con calma, meditando profundamente mientras que los demás podemos estar en caos, pero en realidad son los primeros que piensan en los peores escenarios con el fin de crear alternativas en las que salgan bien librados. Sus acciones anteriores me lo han ido confirmando. Su mente no lo deja estar sin pensar.

Suspiro agotado, pensar no es mi fuerte. Y menos pensar en él. Soy un hombre de acción y esperar me desespera.

-JEAN- volteo curioso hacia la voz que reconozco como la de Connie y al lado Sasha, ambos me observan con detenimiento.-Tierra hablando a Jean

-¿Qué pasa ? -. se acerca él visiblemente preocupado.

-Te llamé tres veces-. cuando se acerca a mi lado me da un pequeño golpe para que termine por reaccionar.

-Joder, Connie. Pegas más duro que el hambre-. le increpo jodiéndole un poco esquivando su pregunta. Hay cosas que me guardo a mi mismo.

-Lo siento, he estado distraído últimamente- me sinceró doblado mi camisa por los codos.

-Bueno eso se ve compañero. Sasha decía que si que querias cambiar con ella para el entrenamiento de hoy. No soporta a la chica con la que la han juntado-.

\- Eh, qué pasa chica patata, no creas que tendré compasión contigo por que eres un chica- le dirijo un sonrisa ladeada, el tono que empleo no dejar ser un poco. Poquísimo burlón.

El entrenamiento termina cuando Sasha se desesperó y me dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Sobra mencionar que estaba hambrienta y la mayoría había terminado unos minutos antes. Se quedaría comiendo las sobras, así que pues eso.

Durante el entrenamiento no dejo de notar unos ojos azules posados en mí. Observando de tanto en tanto. Sé quién es y lo que quiere.

Ya sé, me he tardado una eternidad para subir cap. En mi defensa puedo decir que es porque estaba dudando del curso que tomará la historia. Ya lo tengo planificado, eso sí será un gran what if. No quiero poner cosas del manga, intentaré evitarlo porque sé que hay muchas personas que no van al día…


End file.
